


Diplocardia

by Villinye (AslansCompass)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/Villinye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A knight has two hearts--one of adamant for his enemies and one of wax for his friends. So does the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diplocardia

 

_One of his hearts_

_Is always breaking_

**The other burns with rage**

For the ones

He couldn't save

**Beating a murderous rhythm**

When the time comes to kill

It is the calm

**A leading band of clouds**

Before

**In the heart of**

 

 

  
_The Oncoming Storm_

Pity wells within

Even for those

Beyond mercy

**No second chances**

That sort of man

Human emotions

**Alien manner**

 

 

 

Lonely and lost

Last of his kind

Left alone

By all his friends

Heartsbreak

 

 


End file.
